Rise of the Ten Tails Daemon Wolf
by Doubleblade2127
Summary: What if the Sage of Six Paths never split the Ten Tails Chakra? What if he died sealing it? Rui is a abused child in the Village hidden by Clouds, so she decides to run away. She meets a silver wolf, which would change her life forever. "What do you want to be, Rui?" Rui's face turned upward to look at him. "I want to be a ninja!" [Non-Massacre] ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

Warning: The characters personalities are from my perspective, so the character personalities may be different.

 **A/N- This is my first fanfic. Review and no flames please!**

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon when a young girl of 6 years bolted out of the village gates. The Ninja Guards at the gate saw her, but didn't stop her. They saw the angry horde of adults chasing after her, but didn't step in. When the girl was chased out by the horde, the guards cheered along with the mob.

A young girl of 6 years, with black and silver hair had ran into the forest to escape her father and villagers. She had done the first thing she thought of when confronted by a crowd of adults. Expecting another beating, she ran. All she thought of was getting out of the village. If she suddenly disappeared, who would care? Certainly not her father.

This girl possessed insane chakra levels as well as having a unique hair colour. As far a she was concerned, her hair was all natural, whether you believed it or not. She possessed eyes that were like obsidian, one glare would leave some people petrified. She received regular beatings from her father because she was a 'worthless brat' and a 'freak.' She had fervently prayed that her father had loved her, behind all the alcohol induced beatings, he would say a 'I love you'. But that never happened. She taught herself medical ninjutsu to heal her bruises and cuts. She stopped believing in her father. She went to the forest more and more. She talked less and less.

So naturally, when a horde of angry adults wielding cookware came along, she ran as far away from Kumogakure (Village hidden in the Clouds) and went into the forest, where she knew she would be safe. After all, no one in the village actually liked her, so no search parties would be sent out. She wore ragged pants and a faded black shirt. The girl ran across the freshly fallen snow, walking after a while. After wandering around the forest for what seemed like hours, she realized that she was lost. She had strayed from her usual path, and was in a section of the forest that she hadn't seen before. Moonlight glinting on the snow caught her eye. When she looked up, she saw a lake, bathed in moonlight and could only stare open mouthed at natures natural beauty. Her eyes were drawn to the lake last. From where she was, she could see a silver dog. It took a minute for her tired brain to process the thought. A dog in a forest. A wolf!

She panicked before logic wormed itself into her brain.

' _Why hasn't it attacked me yet?'_ she questioned herself. She cautiously approached the beast, and upon further inspection saw that the wolf's size rivalled a tiger. She gulped and inched forward, curious. The wolf was alive, but barely and the girl set to healing the wolf. She made her hands do the familiar seals and grinned in satisfaction when a green shroud enveloped her hands. She placed her hands above the wound reaching from foreleg to hind leg. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead. ' _Please work. Please work.'_ She sighed in satisfaction when the wound slowly closed.

She tensed when the huge body besides her moved, and was starting to think she had imagined it until it happened again. Cautiously backing away, holding her breath, she moved behind a tree. She nearly had a heart attack when the wolf yawned, and got up. She slowly moved away, tripping on a rock in the process. She landed awkwardly, a small 'crack' echoing across the lake. She got up painfully and peered at the wolf.

A flurry of snowflakes surrounded the white wolf and when the girl peeked around the tree again, a man stood in the wolf's place. Needless to say, the girl was entranced. Long silver hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He wore a pair of hakims with intricately carved samurai armor on top, which effectively covered his chest and abdomen. A katana hung on his back adding to his appearance as a warrior. He looked at the tree at which the girl was hiding behind and strode towards it. He stopped a few meters away from her tree. 'Thank you for healing me. My name is Mikadzuki. I am the god of the sun and moon. What is your name?'

The girl clutched her broken arm. What if this man was like the others? What if he hit her too? Coming to a conclusion, she whispered 'Promise you won't hate me?'

Mikadzuki did a double take. 'Why would I hate you?' he questioned.

He barely made out the answer. " 'cos everyone else hates me. Even father.' the girl mumbled.

An uncomfortable feeling swirled in his chest. Sadness? No, it was anger. "Why does everyone hate you?"

"Because I look weird, and I have too much chakra." She shifted under his intense gaze.

He patted her head and smiled at her. "I think you look pretty. It's good if you have too much chakra. You can heal lots of people."

The girl positively beamed at him. "My name in Rui."

Mikadzuki placed two fingers on the broken bone and willed it to heal.

Rui wiggled under the hand. "It tickles! Stop!" she collapsed in a pile of laughter.

Mikadzuki smiled at her antics. "If you don't let me heal it, it won't mend properly." He placed two fingers on the arm again and used his powers to make it heal. He drew a picture of the sun and moon in a circle on her shoulder. Rui looked over at what he was doing. "Whoa! Pretty!" she gasped.

"Doing this marks you as one of my clan. In other words, I adopted you."

Rui only understood the first bit, but was overjoyed. "So, like, you're my dad?"

Mikadzuki nodded, before Rui launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. He affectionately ruffled her hair before asking, "What do you want to be, Rui?"

Rui's face turned upward to look at him. "I want to be a ninja!"

* * *

 _There! First chapter done!_

 _If anyone's curious, the picture of clan symbol is the cover image._


	2. Chapter 2: Erased

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

 _Italics-_ Tsuki' "speaking"

* * *

Previous Chapter- Mikadzuki _smiled at her antics. "If you don't let me heal it, it won't mend properly." He placed two fingers on the arm again and used his powers to make it heal. He drew a picture of the sun and moon in a circle on her shoulder. Rui looked over at what he was doing. "Whoa! Pretty!" she gasped._

" _Doing this marks you as one of my clan. In other words, I adopted you."_

 _Rui only understood the first bit, but was overjoyed. "So, like, you're my dad?"_

 _Mikadzuki nodded, before Rui launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. He affectionately ruffled her hair before asking, "What do you want to be, Rui?"_

 _Rui's face turned upward to look at him, serious. "I want to be a ninja."_

* * *

 _I want to be a ninja._

It had been two years since Rui uttered those words. Who knew they could be so life changing? Mikadzuki had taken her with him to Hinansho, the god's land. Upon arrival, Mikadzuki had given Rui a sandy colored wolf, as a companion and mentor. "His name is Tsuki. He can change shape like me. He can also speak to you in your head."

Rui had seen Mikadzuki around in the hallways. He always had attendants rushing after him with paperwork. Even though Mikadzuki was always busy, he always managed to send presents on her birthday. Like the time she made a contract with wolves on her seventh birthday, or the time when he gave her a god's blade called Mizarī on her eighth. He always made time for her, and they established a brother-sister bond.

In Hinansho Rui was always plagued with dreams, which started upon arrival. The dreams always contained a huge black wolf with ten tails wreaking havoc on towns and villages. After mentioning it in passing to Tsuki, he said he wanted to show her something. Curious, Rui had followed him to a wall mural, near the training grounds. It depicted a huge black wolf, with ten tails growling at what appeared to be tiny stick figures. Upon closer inspection, Rui saw that they were gods, wielding chakra blades and sealing scrolls.

 _ **This a mural of all the war gods against the Ten Tails. Needless to say, the Ten Tails nearly wiped them out. Then Hagoromo, our Lord**_ _**came, and sealed the Ten Tails in the Daemon Wolf Statue using the Howling Wolf Sealing Technique. After, he gave the statue to an elder. Nobody except the elders know where it is now. Howling Wolf Sealing Technique kills the user, but really, it's one of the seals powerful enough. I think the Jūbi's chakra is affecting you. You could be his jinchūriki, you know. Like, one of those ones that come along in one millennia**_ _ **.**_ If a wolf could look worried, Tsuki looked worried. Rui would've laughed at his expression, if she didn't know what it meant. The seal was weakening.

In the mornings, Tsuki would teach her the geographical locations and history of the 5 major hidden villages as well as ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijustsu, kenjutsu and fūinjutsu. In the afternoons, she explored Hinansho with Tsuki, or trained.

On one of these expeditions, she met a skilled metalsmith who, kindly enough, allowed her to stay watch him make a katana. Kajiya was his name, and he made all of the god's katanas, shields and armor. He took liking to Rui and sometimes gave her kunai and shuriken, made of magnalium, a metal that was virtually indestructible.

On nights when the moon was visible, Tsuki would transform from a grey timber wolf, much like Mikadzuki had done. During these transformation, Tsuki would spar with Rui, often leaving the latter with scratches and bruises. Rui trained hard to improve her skills and techniques, and after a year and a half, she could spar more or less evenly with Tsuki. She had even gotten to the point where Tsuki had taught her a change in chakra nature because there was nothing else to teach.

Two years had passed in Hinansho, and Rui decided that it was time to leave. She had learnt all she could, but decided that she needed experience. Rui promised to stay in contact with Mikadzuki, and with Tsuki and Mizarī as her companion and blade respectively, she left Hinansho. She teleported to where she first met Mikadzuki, on a lake. It was winter, and everything looked the same as when she left.

 _ **Rui. Let's go to the Valley of the End**_ _ **.**_ Tsuki's voice snapped Rui out of her reverie. "I've always wanted to see the waterfalls! And statues. Can't forget the statues." Rui acted like the eight year-old she was, excited at prospect on going on a journey.

Rui had no idea how it had happened. After a day of traveling, and an exhausting training session with Tsuki, she had settled down in her sleeping bags ready to sleep. Then BAM! three people, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, knock Tsuki and her out. Then, when she regained consciousness, she realized she was back in Hinansho, only to realize that her limbs didn't do what she wanted to do. She looked down realized she was chained down to a huge stone slab of some sort. And Tsuki was nowhere near her. And that the Five Elders where around her, chanting and making hand seals, moving their hands too fast to make out. Then Rui was mercifully knocked unconscious again, head spinning with information. Then the pain came. It was like boiling tar being poured on her back, melting her alive. It came in waves, an unstoppable force. Deadly. Dangerous.

Suddenly, the pain disappeared. In a flash of light, many images began appearing, many of them pictures of the ten tails, destroying villages and killing countless shinobi. Unable to do anything but watch, Rui could only pray that it would be over soon. Her body functions, overwhelmed by the assault on the senses, shut down, leaving her in a comatose state.

She was briefly aware of being sent back to the shinobi world, of Tsuki licking her face, and calling her name, and then nothing.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think of it!**

 **Next chapter hopefully out around 26th July.**


	3. Chapter 3: Minato Namikaze

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

 _Italics-_ Tsuki' "speaking"

Note: Kakashi is around 20 when this happens.

Itachi is 13 and Shisui is 14.

Previous Chapter _-She was briefly aware of being sent back to the shinobi world, of Tsuki licking her face, and calling her name, and then nothing._

* * *

A group of three ANBU were jumping from branch to branch, returning to Konoha from a successful diplomatic mission, between the Hokage and the Raikage. The squad leader of team 6 was scanning the surrounding area when he suddenly stopped and peered down.

"Ita- I mean Captain. Captain? Why are we stopping?" a curly black haired boy asked.

A man with a shock of silver hair and a mask covering half his face spoke up. "Shisui, perhaps look down? For being a genius, you're pretty dumb."

Shisui opened his mouth to start arguing.

"Kakashi, Shisui, shut up and take a look at this."

Kakashi and Shisui immediately stopped. Whatever _this_ was it must be something phenomenal, as Itachi rarely gave a second glance at anything. And when he did, it always was something fascinating. They perched on branches where they could see whatever _this_ was.

It turned out _this_ was a young girl, with silver and black hair, lying on her stomach, clearly unconscious, with one hand clasped around a beautiful black katana. While the sight was peaceful, it wasn't very fascinating to Shisui.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"What'll we do?"

"Bring her to Konoha." Itachi stated calmly.

Team 6 jumped down from their respective trees and took a step towards the girl. A warning growl rumbled through the air. The shinobi stopped instinctively. A sandy colored wolf rose from it's position on the forest floor and growled again, hackles rising when Shisui came too close for it's comfort.

"Kakashi? You have ninken, summon Pakkun to talk to it, maybe?"

"Shisui. Pakkun is a dog. That, is a wolf. Pakkun, even being a ninken, would die."

"But! Kakashi! What'll we do then? We can't get her to Konoha without getting near the wolf!"

Itachi's voice smoothly cut in. "We could always kill it."

"…Nah." Kakashi snorted. Look at the thing. It's as big as a cheetah!"

Itachi shuffled closer the the unconscious girl and touched her forehead. He nearly yelped, but he was Itachi Uchiha for a reason, and just let out a grunt. The girl was burning up, and could die.

"We have to take her to Konoha, she's burning up. Look, wolf. The girl is dying. It's either we take her or she dies."

Itachi gingerly picked up the unconcious girl and leapt up into the treetops, the wolf following below.

* * *

Rui woke up to the beeping of machines and the whiteness that only came with hospitals. Squinting, she slowly sat up, adjusting to the newfound light. She collapsed as her back protested, and gave way. A nurse came in, slightly surprised she was awake. "We were expecting you to wake up any day now. Gave us quite a scare with that fever."

Fever? "Where am I? Where's Tsuki?" Her voice, unused for so long cracked at the end.

"You mean that sandy colored wolf? He refused to leave the hospital. He's waiting outside." The nurse bustled around for a but, checking her temperature and changing the bag for the IV drip. She left shortly after. Just before the door closed, a beige blur dashed in and began nuzzling her.

 _Do you know how long you were out for? Mikadzuki was so worried!_

"Who?" Rui was slightly confused.

 _Your brother! Also, what happened that night? I got knocked out, and when I woke up, you had a large fever!_

"What? I don't remember anything. What are you talking about?" Rui was puzzled. What did Tsuki mean by 'brother' and getting knocked out?

Tsuki was starting to panic.

 _You honestly don't remember anything? Mikadzuki doesn't sound familiar? Hinansho? Mizarī? Nothing?_

"I remember my name- Rui. I am eight. You are my companion and teacher. I am a ninja. I remember everything you taught me, but that's it. I don't remember a Mikadzuki or a Hinansho." Rui got out of the hospital bed and slowly approached a mirror. She started when she saw her reflection. She looked… different. Animalistic. More like a wolf. She bared her teeth and was a bit surprised when she saw her canine teeth- they were way sharper than before.

She slipped back into the covers, suddenly fatigued. Tsuki climbed onto and curled around her protectively.

* * *

Rui had stayed in the hospital for a week since awakening, and in the short amount of time had attempted three getaway attempts. In all of the three escapades she had made it out the hospital, but had always been caught entering the tower she way positive her sword was in by ANBU. Every moment of the day, her palm itched, and her back missed a comforting weight. She was positive the sword was emitting the ringing she heard at all times of the day. It was almost as if the sword was calling out to her.

This was her fourth attempt at finding her sword. The nurses had tied her up, posted a guard by the doorway _and_ glued the window shut.

Rui channeled her chakra and made the tiger hand seal. "Camouflage Jutsu!" Rui snuck out the door of the hospital, nearly having a heart attack when two chūnin walked by. No doubt visiting a team member. She neared a set of green oak doors and after checking no one was in it, entered. She immediately saw the sword on the ground in front of the doorway.

She picked up the sword carefully, and examined it. The sword; what did Tsuki call it? Mizarī, seemed familiar. Tapping one finger on her cheek, she thoughtfully looked at the intricately designed scabbard. Rui unsheathed the katana and looked at the blade. The blade itself was black but the hilt and cross guard were silver. On the middle of the black blade, an intricate drawing of the sun and the moon in a circle was visible on both sides*. The picture seemed familiar. Touching the symbol, Rui sank to her knees as she remembered why the symbol was so familiar.

 _She was the person everyone hated in the village hidden in clouds. A horde of drunk adults found her and gave her a beating. She had been found by a gang and had been thoroughly cut and bruised earlier that morning. Her father hated her because she was a freak; Black/silver hair and an insane amount of chakra. She ran away from her village and stayed in the forest. She found a white wolf who was badly injured and healed him. The wolf was a god called Mikadzuki and he adopted her._

A man with spiky yellow hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face entered his office. This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. He had just been to the hospital to collect records on a certain silver/black haired individual and was not expecting anyone for an hour. To say he was surprised to see the person in question in his office was an understatement. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing on the carpet of his office when she picked up the sword on the carpet as if it weighed like nothing. He closed his mouth and watched. He had tried valiantly to lift the sword on several occasions, but it remained obstinately on the floor. Heck, all the ANBU, jōnin and even some of the chūnin had tried!

He entered the room silently. Standing in front of the door, he coughed twice to get the girl's attention. She jumped, surprised. Minato crossed his arms and sighed.

"You should still be in hospital, Rui. You're still recovering."

* * *

Minato is finally involved! Review to tell me what you think!

 _*If anyone is curious, the picture on the sword is the cover picture._

Next Chapter up 3rd of August


	4. Chapter 4: To go or Not to go

_A man with spiky yellow hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face entered his office. This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. He had just been to the hospital to collect records on a certain silver/black haired individual and was not expecting anyone for an hour. To say he was surprised to see the person in question in his office was an understatement. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing on the carpet of his office when she picked up the sword on the carpet as if it weighed like nothing. He closed his mouth and watched. He had tried valiantly to lift the sword on several occasions, but it remained obstinately on the floor. Heck, all the ANBU, jōnin and even some of the chūnin had tried!_

 _He entered the room silently. Standing in front of the door, he coughed twice to get the girl's attention. She jumped, surprised. Minato crossed his arms and sighed._

 _"You should still be in hospital, Rui. You're still recovering."_

* * *

Rui scowled at the man. Was this the Hokage of Konoha? He looked kind of girly. Then again, she was eight and knew the basics of nature manipulation, and had survived the sealing of the ten tails. Closer scrutiny of the man provided better information. The lean muscles visible told Rui of his fighting style and physique. A long and close range type of ninja.

Minato started sweating under the analysis. He wondered, was this how cattle felt being judged and bought?

Suddenly the green doors burst open, startling Minato, which thankfully stopped Rui's considering eyes.

A red haired woman, around the same age as Minato had kicked open the door. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she roared "Namikaze! Get your ass back home! You're late for lunch, 'tebane!" Minato quivered pathetically as he tried to fend off his wife's temper, while Rui hopped up onto the Hokage's desk, content to watch the entertaining show. She wished she had popcorn, and maybe a camera to capture the moment. Remembering the nurses with a sense of horror, she coughed politely, and stood on the desk.

"'Scuse me, sorry to interrupt your argument but I'll be going now! Bye. Nice to meet you?"

With a small poof of smoke Rui body flickered back to the hospital, where upon entry, was swarmed with nurses and doctors and was that a jōnin in the crowd?!

"Uhh… hi?" Rui smiled sheepishly and held up her sword. "I had a reason?" Her voice petered out when she realised they were all glaring at her.

"I'm... um… going back to the bed! Yeah! I'm going!"

The nurses untensed and put away the sedatives, while the lone jōnin shivered at the sight.

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office, Kushina and Minato stared at the smoke.

"Hospital?" Kushina asked.

"Hospital." Minato confirmed. "Tied up, guarded, _and_ the window was glued shut."

"We're gonna pop in and introduce ourselves _properly_."

"Definitely."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Rui was gagged and was hog tied with the guard and glued closed window.

Focusing on Tsuki's mental bond she tugged it to get some company.

 _Hey, kiddo! How are you holding up? Looks like you found_ _Mizarī OK? Like I was saying before I was removed… now that you're the_ _Jinkchuri, your control will be terrible. It's a con of being one._

"I feel great! Better than ever. Could run laps around Honshu…. and I never wanted to be a Jinkchuri in the first place! I wonder what seal they used…"

Focusing her chakra Rui quickly located the seal, and discovered that her control really was terrible. Granted, it never was great, but it was absolutely _terrible_ now. The middle of the seal was on her back and if she focused enough, nine more points glowed on different parts of het body. An orange triangle on her forehead; where most of the chakra was. Eight other different points where located on her body. Three blue claw marks on her shoulder, Two kanji for wings on her shoulder blades, a small white circle on her lower back, and two red ovals right above her eyebrows and on her left hand was the kanji for lava. The other three hadn't manifested pictures or kanji, but Rui could feel where the chakra was located. The middle looked like five howling wolves upon a glance, but on a closer look in the mirror, saw thousands of kanji and hiragana written connecting all the large groups of chakra together. She let go of her chakra and the seals faded back into her skin.

Rui's hospital door was knocked and opened, revealing the Hokage and his wife, the redhead which had barged in.

"Hey! I am Kushina, and that's Minato, but you already know right? We wanted to introduc...Whattdya want me to do? The gag? Oh yeah…"

Upon removal of the gag, Rui coughed and spluttered as she tried to rid herself of the horrible aftertaste. Breathing heavily, she gestured the the ropes that connected her hands and feet.

"Take them off! Just off!" Rui started rolling around on the hospital bed to both Minato and Kushina's amusement before Rui fell off the edge of the bed. A muffled curse came from her position and Kushina hurried over, taking the ropes off.

Rubbing her sore robe burns, Rui glanced longingly at the window. Minato noticed this and stifled his laugh.

"So, Rui. An eight-year-old like you would have dreams to achieve, right? I have a son, Naruto, who wants to be Hokage. What's your dream?"

"To live to 33 and right wrongs!"

Utter silence filled the room.

"You know, like as a ninja, we have short lifespans and some people don't deserve what happens to them! Its just bad luck."

"Yeah… that's a great dream Rui. So I guess you have to go to the Academy to become a Genin, but I'm unsure. You have to the skills to be one, and don't need to go to the Academy. It's your choice."

"I think I'll go to the Academy. It'll be like reviewing, and I can make some friends. Who knows, maybe being a team is better."

"I knew you were going to say that, so I prepared this scroll. Just give it to the teacher and you'll be fine."

Rui smiled and it was like the room lit up. Smiles were rare in between studying and training and considering her childhood it didn't happen much, and it made Minato and Kushina smile unconsciously as well.

* * *

 _Sorry for not updating, but like I said on my profile, school is tedious and takes up time, but also don't forget that I will finish this, no matter what._

 _Feel free to ask questions._

 _An orange triangle on her forehead- Kyuubi_

 _Three blue claw marks on her shoulder- Hachibi_

 _Two kanji for wings on her shoulder blades- Nanabi_

 _A small white circle on her lower back- Rokubi_

 _two red ovals right above her eyebrows- Gobi like_ Kimimaro

 _Left hand was the kanji for lava- Yonbi_


	5. Chapter 5: The Academy

Onepiecelover4ever: _I know! It's really hard. I'm just thinking, when Naruto had had Kurama, his control over his chakra was terrible at first. Rui had the ten tails- aka all of the tailed beasts. Her control would be non existent._

Also, some things that may need to be addressed. Rui only gets the power of the ten tails when she manages to move all nine of the tailed beast's chakra to the middle of her back and moving the chakra at the same time requires the cooperation of all nine tailed beasts. The seal that was used splits the chakra into nine parts, they go to different parts of her body.

On with the story!

* * *

"Am I discharged? Come on! See? Nothing hurts at all! Zip! Zero! Nada. I'm begging you… It's a prison. Kushina…" Rui used puppy dog eyes for maximum effect. She could see Kushina wavering. It had been an extra week of hospital confinement as punishment for sneaking out, and it was boring.

"Well… It wouldn't hurt, would it? Its one extra week of recovering, you should be good, 'bane." Kushina thought for a bit longer. "Alright! Let's go! Have I told you about my son? Naruto is in the pranking phase right now. He pranked the chūnin lounge, and it was so funny! Did you know…"

Rui nodded her head at the appropriate places to show she was listening. After her acceptance to join the academy, Minato had offered her to stay at the Hokage residence, and Rui had accepted. No need to sleep on the roads when she was offered a perfectly good roof to sleep under. But sleep was getting rare as the smallest cluster of chakra from her seal (shukaku her seal supplied helpfully) was troublesome… Sand had started gathering around her, and it took great willpower to stop the sand from mauling someone they touched her, and she had nightmares frequently now. She suspected she would face the cause of the problems sooner or later. Rui sighed. Why couldn't she lead a normalish life in peace? Everything was so complicated now.

Exiting the hospital, holding Mizarī dressed in casual clothing comprised of a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of shorts, Rui inhaled the fresh air. She was never going back into the hospital if she could help it, but knowing her luck, it would probably be soon.

A blur of yellow cannonballed awkwardly into Rui, knocking her off her feet. Rui groaned and slowly got up. Whoever knocked into her hit her nose, and tears reflexively sprung up. Wiping away the tears and willing the sand to stay down, it was pretty obvious her good mood had been ruined. Kushina stood back and fought back a smile.

Brushing off the dirt on her clothes, Rui stiffly stood up and faced the boy who had run into her. To her eternal dismay, she was slightly shorter than him and internally pouted. Was she destined to be short forever?

"You!" Rui pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Me?" the blonde pointed a finger at himself blankly.

"You," Rui paused here before jabbing her finger into the blonde's chest unexpectedly, "knocked me over. What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

"Uhh… Sorry?"

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next Hokage, 'bayo!" the blonde, or Uzumaki Naruto said, "but you can call me Naruto!" He puffed out his chest proudly at this.

'Naruto, huh? Bet he's the one that Kushina was talking about…'

"I'm Rui. I'll be staying at your place. Hope your parents told you about it."

Seeing Naruto shoot a betrayed look at his mom was all Rui needed to know that no, they hadn't told him.

Nudging his shoulder gently, Rui decided to spare Kushina and distracted Naruto. "Hey, it means that we can be best friends right?"

"Yeah! I guess your right… Just call me Naruto. Don't call me 'Esteemed Son.' Everyone calls me that and I hate it! We'll be best friends, if you call me Naruto, okay?"

"Yeah. No problem, Naruto. So you're going to the Academy right? Is it fun?" Rui asked.

"Not really, we're just learning about history. It's so boring. I hope I'll learn some super cool new jutsu soon!"

Rui smiled inwardly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She had Naruto, and besides, it was a fresh start in a new village, wasn't it?

* * *

When Rui slid open the door and entered the classroom the next morning, she was in a bad mood. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to the nightmares, and hoped the teacher wouldn't make her introduce herself. The first thing she noticed was that the classroom was loud. All the girls except for the white eyed one at the back was squealing and talking loudly about 'Sasuke'. And it was annoying her. She made eye contact with the leader, a girl with badly cut purple hair, and glared at her.

The older girl sneered at her and scoffed.

"Well, look here. We have a new girl. Look at her hair! What colour is that? It's ugly!"

The sand that always followed Rui shifted a bit, noticed by everyone but Ami.

Rui sighed and moved to the back of the classroom and sat, putting her forehead on the table.

The door slammed open, and Rui looked up to see spikey blond hair.

"Naruto." she greeted.

"Rui! I was looking for ya. You walk fast ya know that? He bounded up the stairs and sat down next to her. He took out balloons and crushed chalk and started filling up the balloons with crushed chalk.

"Hey Naruto, watcha doing? Are you making chalk bombs?"

He grinned, happy that someone recognised what he was doing. "Yeah. I'm gonna throw em at the teacher. He's annoying and mean and her doesn't teach right!"

Rui shrugged. Why stop him? The teacher sounded biased, and probably deserved it.

A chūnin opened the sliding door, and at his appearance, the crowd quieted and went to their seats.

"Alright everyone! You, at the back. Stop sleeping! Get out your pencils, we have a test. It's easy, so I expect full marks out of everyone here, Got it?"

Rui agreed with Naruto. The teacher didn't even notice there was a new student, or that she wasn't sleeping.

"Hey, Naruto, pass me some of those chalk bombs, will ya? He's annoying me."

Naruto passed the chalk bombs wordlessly. Rui silently lobbed a bomb at the teacher. It exploded in his face, and the teacher was coated in white chalk.

Rui started laughing at the teachers shocked expression and soon the class joined in.

The teacher was visibly ticked off. He body flickered behind Rui, grabbed her arm and body flickered again to the Hokage's office, leaving instruction to the class to finish the test before he got back.

* * *

Minato sighed at the amount of paperwork on the Hokage desk. He heard the doors open, and braced himself for more paperwork. When the secretary didn't dump paper on his desk, Minato looked up and stopped himself from laughing. The chūnin teaching the first years was covered in chalk, and he was dragging Rui. Probably he one responsible, he mused and shook his head.

"Lord Hokage. This delinquent threw a chalk bomb at me and she wasn't even part of the class!" The imbecile of a chūnin complained.

Rui was part of his class, and he was talking as if she wasn't there! Her eyebrow twitched warningly.

Minato frowned. Didn't he notify Daikoku about Rui joining the class? And where did delinquent come from?

"Daikoku, I am switching you to the higher years, the ones that are about to graduate. Iruka will replace you." Minato tried to sound like it was a good thing. "Dismissed."

Daikoku grinned bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and chalk.

Minato leaned towards Rui.

"We need to have a little talk. I was going to do it at the hospital, but I forgot."


End file.
